


Kids

by gattoindex



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: 接MTMTE#55，当他们打败DJD之后……





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> 非CP文。  
> 威震天、诺蒂卡、塔恩，父爱向（？）。

安顿好界标后，威震天发现自己根本无芯下线充电。这一天实在太过跌宕起伏，即使那些已经躺下的船员们，或许也无法真正平静下来。在翻来覆去几个周期后，他放弃充电，走出去巡逻营地。

灵魂行者的小城堡基本上已经毁坏了，救护车和高速把有限的充电床都安排给了伤者，剩下的金刚只能自己找地方充电了。作为舰长，他小小利用了一下职权，为界标争取到了一张充电床。他得回了曾经的友人，为此他愿意无数次地感谢灵魂行者。

一阵轻轻的呜咽声从有机复生舱那儿传出来。是又一个被带回的金刚苏醒了吗？威震天走了进去。小小的紫色背影，坐在一个已经空了的舱盖上——诺蒂卡。

来自西梁丸的姑娘垂着头，肩膀轻微地耸动。听到脚步声，她扭头看向来者——哦，她在哭。看起来医生们还来不及修好她，清洁液从那只坏光镜的伤口流出来，全顺着脖子淌到了身上。

“舰长。”

“怎么了？”威震天走过去。

“刹车……”她抽噎着说不出话。

威震天沉默了，感觉有些尴尬。他不擅长处理这个：一个来自殖民地的、伤心的、年轻金刚——无论哪种角色他都相当不习惯。他想到自己的老对手：擎天柱——他肯定知道该怎么做。前霸天虎首领开始在处理器里模拟汽车人领袖碰到这类状况时会如何应对：

别伤心，他为了拯救大家而牺牲了自己，他是个真正的英雄。  
即使火种熄灭，他仍然活在我们的记忆芯片里。  
我们要继续战斗，为了守护他为之牺牲和奉献的东西。

说话的同时，应该还要配合拍拍肩膀、摸摸脑袋、用力握拳等一系列动作。

威震天处理器哆嗦了一下。汽车人领袖总是能发自内芯、毫无尴尬地说出让别人装甲上起静电的话。好像那些词注定就该从那张让人生气又正义凛然的嘴里冒出来。

他可做不到。从霸天虎首领口中说出的只有命令和训斥，他完全不知道该如何安抚一个因为男朋友死亡而哭哭啼啼的小丫头。但他也没法就这样走开，不管怎么说她刚才还糊着一面甲清洁液叫了他一声“舰长”。

舰长……他记得登上寻光号时，诺蒂卡是第一个这样称呼他的船员。不像其他汽车人，要么不愿正眼看他，要么就是看过来的光镜中只有怨恨、恐惧和怀疑。

这是一颗没有被战争毁坏的火种。

“呃……”他清了清发声器，“别哭了，大家都在充电。”

“哦，哦，对不起。”

很好，他一句话就把她搞得更难过了。

“我不是这个意思……”他试图挽救场面，“要是真的太伤心，还是哭吧。哭完就去充电。”

看起来这句话有效果。诺蒂卡止住了哭声，开始奇怪地看着他。炉渣的这种事还是让擎天柱来处理好吗！几百万年的战争都没让他这么手足无措过！

威震天犹豫了几星分，最后决定采取一个他认为属于表达友善的举动——他坐到诺蒂卡的身旁，“好吧，或许我很难给你恰当的安慰。但我想我可以在这里坐一会儿。”

“别害怕，大家都能理解。”也许失去男朋友让她害怕了。

“不是的。我不觉得害怕，你会保护我们的。”她说得如此自然，把他视作某种可以全芯信任的依靠，“我就是想着刹车……我们才刚结为挚友。但他不是火焰之道的信徒，在我死后我们也无法重聚在赛天骄的火焰之下。”

“虽然我本人不信这方面，但据说塞伯坦人死后都是回归火种源的。考虑到赛天骄也是塞伯坦人，或许火焰之道和火种源之间会有什么通道可以互相拜访的。”这种蠢话像他会说的吗？好吧，他说了。

“真的吗？听起来好有道理。”

这个小丫头居然挪了过来，靠在他胳膊上，现在那些清洁液在他的臂甲上蹭得到处都是！可以这样吗？可以吗？！

诺蒂卡不再说话，只是轻声抽泣。

威震天僵硬地坐着，忍受着滴滴嗒嗒的清洁液。不知为什么，他突然想起了塔恩。就在几个周期前，他亲手杀了塔恩。因为机器狗，因为战争中死在DJD手下的金刚，因为那么多死去的寻光船员……他可以给自己很多理由，但复仇不是全部的原因，他芯里很清楚。

他记得丧门神刚来投奔自己时的情形：带着年轻的憧憬，以及渴望改变世界的热切，站在霸天虎创始人面前，拿出那本《通向和平之路》，说自己把这本书读了一遍又一遍，那些文字惊醒了他，那种力量鼓舞了他，他想要成为霸天虎大业的一份子……

但自己当时看到的，只是一个异能金刚，一块好材料，一个汽车人的叛逃者。自己接纳了他，训练他，使用他，让他成为DJD的头目——在两边都声名狼藉的机构。塔恩发自内心地崇拜他，他看得出来，几乎不求回报的忠心，一次随性的视察就能让他高兴上好几天。

之前那次会面，塔恩差点把他揍成渣。关于这件事，其实威震天并不责怪他。在那些切齿痛恨的咒骂和毫不留情的拳打脚踢下，他看到一颗信仰破碎的火种，一颗迷失方向，迷失自己，愤懑无处发泄，只想要屠戮一切的火种。

是自己带坏了他。当他追随自己的时候，传递给他的不是书写《通向和平之路》初版时的理想，而是扭曲、败坏和暴戾。他亲手把异能者塑造成了疯狂的刽子手、虐待狂。难道他创立霸天虎的时候，是希望未来的塞伯坦由这样的金刚组成？

成千上万的年轻金刚投身霸天虎大业，而自己要么是毁坏他们，要么是让他们去送死……霸天虎大业成了彻头彻尾的谎言。他背叛了自己，把它变成一个蔓延在宇宙里的噩梦，一边吞噬生命，一边制造恶魔。

即使他真的能够找到骑士团，找回塞伯坦逝去的信念和美德，又要用多少个世代来洗去所有火种上的阴影？

诺蒂卡的抽泣声终于停了，“谢谢你，舰长。我觉得好多了。”

他站起来，轻轻拍了拍西梁丸姑娘的肩，“去充电吧，明天找些什么修修。”

-FIN-


End file.
